Heaven
by Callao
Summary: Max and Zack talk about heaven and souls


Heaven  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
Feedback: Please? With chocolate covered Logan's on top? ::drools at the thought::   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Max and Zack talk about heaven and souls  
Spoilers: Pilot and Polo Loco  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just a poor little girl with $33 from babysitting.   
Distribution: Want it? Take it. Just send me an email saying you took and the addy of the page it's on.  
Author's Note: I wrote this fic last night/this morning from 1 a.m. to 2:40 a.m. For that reason, it might be   
strange or out of character. I know that, so please don't review and say that it's OOC.  
Author's Note 2: For those who liked my story, Bliss, I've written another chapter but it's really, I mean   
really stupid. If you want me to post it anyway, say so in your review ::hint hint::  
  
For M.S.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Max laid back on the Space Needle, staring up at the night sky. The normally cloudy space above her was   
clear, a blackish blue with yellow and white stars sparkling. All was quiet, as expected for 3 in the morning.   
Deep in thought, she didn't notice as Zack stepped up and sat beside her.   
  
"You should really be more attentive, Maxie. I could have been Lydecker."  
  
Zack's voice broke Max out of her thoughts. She rolled onto her right side to face him and propped her head   
up with her right arm.  
  
"Where do you think people go when they die?" Max asked, catching Zack off guard. The pure innocence   
and child like tone she had surprised him the most.  
  
"I don't know." He answered hesitantly. "I've never really thought about it."  
  
"Is there a heaven?" He didn't answer. "If there is a heaven, do you think Eva and Ben are there?"  
  
"That's like asking if there's a God."  
  
"I'm not asking if there's a God." She replied softly. "I'm asking if there is a heaven."  
  
Zack stayed quiet beside her.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"I don't know." He repeated. "It depends on whether or not you believe that people have souls."  
  
"Do you believe people have souls then?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, actually, I do. I know I'm not the type to believe in such things, but I really do. If we   
didn't have souls, we'd be lifeless, moving husks. That's what Manticore wanted us to be but they couldn't   
destroy our souls."  
  
"Do I have a soul?"  
  
"Of course you do, Max."  
  
"I don't think that I do." Max stated and sat up, tucking her legs underneath her body. She folded her hand   
and placed them in her lap.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Something with a soul wouldn't have killed it's own brother." She closed her eyes and exhaled.  
  
"Max, look at me." Zack commanded. She kept her eyes shut and shook her head." Look at me."   
Reluctantly, she opened one eye, than the other.  
  
"You did nothing wrong by killing Ben, okay? He would have been sent back to Manticore, which is far   
worse than death. I'm almost positive that where ever he is, heaven or not, it's better than where he would   
be if you hadn't killed him." He paused. "Ben wouldn't blame you. He'd most likely thank you."  
  
"So I have a soul?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you have a soul?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Ben?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Max was quiet for a beat. "Isn't that phony sentimentality?"  
  
Zack thought for a second. "No. Everyone has to believe in something to make it through the day. It's real   
sentimentality."  
  
"You never answered my original question. Do you believe in heaven?"  
  
"Yeah. That's where you go after you die. That's where Ben and Eva are and that's where we'll go when we   
die."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Max sat quietly for a bit. "Yeah. That's what I believe too.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Feedback? Mm. Need I remind you it was very early in the morning when I wrote this. I wasn't in my right   
mind... I don't think I have a right mind, so I don't think I was in my normal mind then. And the lullaby   
from the play, Peter Pan (Tender Shepherd) was going through my head. I've on seen Peter Pan 3 times in   
the past two weeks...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
